


a diverting meeting

by mixtapestar



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: First Meetings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Sherlock's work calls him to Grosvenor Square.
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	a diverting meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> I am well aware that these two canons lie at least 70 years apart, but for the purposes of fun, let's just poke Sherlock's canon back a bit to allow for this interaction. ;)

When Sherlock's work takes him to Grosvenor Square, he's not entirely prepared for what awaits him there.

He intends to spend a week's end, a week at most in the quaint frontage, keeping an open ear for gossip while letting the rumor mill determine his own reasons for being here.

What he doesn't expect is to attend a party hosted by Henry Granville and promptly run into a distraction in the form of one Benedict Bridgerton.

The introduction comes in a haze of smoke as Granville shows him around, and Bridgerton's eyes light up. "Mr. Holmes. I'm familiar with your work. What brings you to Mayfair?"

Sherlock isn't quite sure what brings him to answer honestly. He opens his mouth to obfuscate and instead says, "An interested party in your Lady Whistledown."

"Ah, of course," Bridgerton says. "Many have tried to unmask her and failed."

"A turn of phrase I'm rather used to hearing before I do the unmasking, as it happens. Though if the lady is amongst your acquaintances, you needn't worry. I have no intention of revealing anything. This is more of a research game."

"Intriguing," Bridgerton says, taking a step closer. "You're quite well known in our circles, you know. I think you'll find that you won't blend in quite so well outside of a Granville gathering."

"I fear I don't blend in too well here either," Sherlock says, an amused smile playing at his lips as he takes in the couples and larger groups gathered together throughout the smoky space.

"Nonsense," Bridgerton says, his eyes flitting over Sherlock's figure in a way that reminds him of other meetings in other private spaces such as Granville's 'studio'. "Mr. Granville has long since held that his meetings are a haven for like-minded souls. Come, let me show you the study."

Sherlock follows Bridgerton, noting the hesitancy with which he reaches for the doorknob and the way he turns his head upon entering the study as if half-expecting to find someone within. "You and Mr. Granville must be quite close, to be offered the free use of his study."

"Ah. No, er, nothing like that," Bridgerton says, shutting the door. "That is, use of his rooms is open to all who may have a need. Who may appreciate the privacy." He steps up to the desk, seeming to pore over the papers there, though Sherlock can see through the veneer of his act.

"And what privacy do you require?" Sherlock asks, stepping forward.

Benedict presses his lips together before they quirk into a nervous smile. "I merely thought you'd like to step away, that's all. You seemed a touch uncomfortable in the general activity of the main studio."

"That is kind of you. I'm pleased to know I have a friend here," Sherlock says, stepping closer still—closer now than propriety would allow.

A light giggle escapes Bridgerton's mouth as he sits back on the edge of the desk, tilting his head up to maintain eye contact. Sherlock offers a placating smile as he rests one hand next to Bridgerton on the desk. "Mr. Holmes— I didn't expect you so forward."

"Do not mistake me," Sherlock says, still keeping his ears open and his muscles poised to move back to a respectable distance, should he need to. "This is not my first time alone in a man's study, though I suspect it may be yours. I do believe you invited me in here for a reason. If so, I'm ready to hear it."

"Curiosity, if I'm honest." Bridgerton licks his lips, darts his eyes away. "Though I'm wondering if I may have perhaps moved too quickly."

Sherlock moves half a step back, noting Bridgerton's resulting frown. Every line of his body betrays his interest, but Sherlock is unsure that even he knows it. "Curiosity about what, exactly? No need to be coy, we're both friends here."

Bridgerton shoots him a self-deprecating grin, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Well, if I may be so bold. I've never kissed a man."

"Ah," Sherlock says, finding himself smiling again. "That I can help with." Still, he moves slowly, giving Bridgerton a chance to change his mind. But instead Bridgerton merely tips his head back, eyes falling closed as Sherlock closes the distance, pressing his chapped lips to Bridgerton's eagerly parted ones.

For a moment, Bridgerton remains still, rigid. But then Sherlock feels the relieved exhale before Bridgerton presses into the kiss, his hands reaching out to rest over Sherlock's waistcoat. Without the previous admission, Sherlock wouldn't know of Bridgerton's inexperience, as he slides his tongue along the seam of Sherlock's lips, urging them apart before licking hungrily into his mouth. _Interesting_. Sherlock rests his hand on Bridgerton's elbow, letting the warmth of the kiss wash over him.

Knowing better than to take the kiss further, Sherlock eases back, squeezing at Bridgerton's elbow before letting go. Bridgerton's eyes flutter open, the open look on his face searing into Sherlock's brain. "Curiosity piqued?" Sherlock asks.

"I could indulge it further," Bridgerton suggests, flexing his fingers over Sherlock's clothing.

Sherlock allows himself a small smile before backing away. "I should go. Despite your attempts to divert me, I do have work that brought me to Mayfair."

"Right," Bridgerton says, pulling himself to his feet, straightening his waistcoat.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Sherlock says with as much emotion as he'll allow before stepping toward the door.

"Mr. Holmes," Bridgerton calls out as he pulls open the door. "Mr. Granville has another meeting three days hence. Might we see you again?"

"I'm afraid I have no reason to attend another. Clearly Lady Whistledown is not among your crowd, or I fear she would be speaking regularly of a deeper level of scandal than those covered in her current printings."

"Perhaps you're right," Bridgerton says with an inclination of his head. "But if you choose to take a break, perhaps need a friendly ear to work out your theories. I'll be here."

Sherlock nods. "I'll keep it top of mind."

Sherlock shakes his head as he steps outside into the brisk night air. If only Bridgerton knew how true that statement was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
